


Ineffable husbands and not so good omen

by Secret_Void



Category: Good Omens (TV), Original Work
Genre: Ghoul OC - Freeform, Ghouls, I wanted to write original work, can I take is as a crossover? probably, ineffable husbands, instead I did this weird fanfic, this is more like an experiment Idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Void/pseuds/Secret_Void
Summary: Ghoul -  'A demonic monster that associates around graveyards and usually feast upon human flesh and corpses.'They are not demons and Crowley with Aziraphale find that out soon enough.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Ineffable husbands and not so good omen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure about this. Tell me if you like at least the idea.

"Come on, Angel, do you need to." Whined Crowley. His tall and lanky demonic body still laying on couch in the bookshop. Aziraphale sighed. "I told you multiple times that you don't need to go, dear." he said and checked the bookshop one more time if he didn't forget anything. Not that he was taking something with him but he didn't wanted to accidentally leave books just laying around unorganized.

Crowley finally stood up and walked to the angel. "But I don't want you to go on your own. The priest would not call you if there was nothing weird happening in that church." He said and crossed his arms. "I guess you are right. Let's go then." Aziraphale said and together they left the bookshop and the angel followed the demon towards Crowley's Bentley.

So you can understand, Aziraphale got a call from a priest that manage nearby chapel. The priest got the angel's number from others and told him tags he has a problem regarding some demonic presence. Aziraphale immediately agreed to help with the situation and look at it. When he said that to Crowley the demon at first look surprised since he didn't recall anyone who it could be. He was sure it was just some teenagers making fun of the poor man.

The chapel was at the end of London almost in the nearby woods. When they arrived Aziraphale walked into the chapel to talk to the priest meanwhile Crowley decided to explore the cemetery. He didn't really want to wait in the car the whole time so turning of his radio that only players Queen he made his way behind the chapel. It was afternoon but still gloomy day like it's in London most of the time. Thankfully it didn't rain. Adjusting his glasses Crowley sensed something different around him. Was it some lower demon? He wasn't sure. Maybe the priest was right. Carefully walking at the end of the cemetery he heard something move between the trees. Looking up he spotted a.... deer? Crowley rolled his eyes and hissed at the creature wanting it to just scare it away.

However the deer instead of running made few steps towards the demon and growled showing it's unnaturally sharp teeth. "What the hell..." murmured Crowley. Was this some demonic deer or something? Was someone playing playing pranks on him? He didn't think twice and jumped ever the small fence that was between the cemetery and the forest and run towards the deer. The animal panicked and started to finally run away unfortunately they reacted too slow and the deer was pushed to the ground by Crowley. "Who are you!" shouted the demon clearly angry. The deer's eyes turned black before it shifted into snaked and slithered away towards the cemetery. Crowley didn't wanted to just let the creature go so he run after it.

The snake was faster than Crowley expected since it was huge. It slithered around the tombstones when it suddenly bumped into something unexpected. It was a person. Who doesn't seem to be even scared of giant snake.

"Crowley is that you?" Aziraphale asked and bend down to pick up the snake. Right when he did it the angel hear a shout. He looked up and spotted Crowley running towards him?

"Stay away from that snake, Angel!" cried the demon as he was coming closer to them. Aziraphale was really confused and noticed that the snake in his arms tried really hard to wiggle away. He dropped him and the snaked panicked and tried to shapeshift again unfortunately he didn't come up with anything clever so he just changed back to his human form as he fell on the ground. "Oh dear." Aziraphale looked concerned for the young man that appeared in front of him.

"Stay back!" shouted Crowley as he now stood between the angel and the man. He took of his glasses and hissed. The young man stood up and made few steps back. When he noticed the redhead's eyes he took that as a challenge and let his own turn inky black and growled.

Crowley made a side step away from Aziraphale and let his black wings appear to intimidate the other demon. Who didn't seem to be scared in the slightest now since he growled again showing his sharp teeth. The angel watched in horror as the young man’s hands turned into claws his nails black. On his head a two strong antlers appeared instead horns.

Aziraphale watched as the demons started circle each other. Crowley then made a fast move and jumped on the other demon and held him strongly on the ground. One hand on his neck. It made the man panic and he quickly tried to get out of the grasp. “See you in hell asshole.” Crowley said but before he could continue the other interrupted him.

“Please! Don’t I’m sorry! Please I really love this body I don’t want to get rid of it!” he pleaded. That seemed so strange Aziraphale thought. He never saw demon acting like that so he needed to ask. “Crowley do you know this demon?” he asked. Crowley groaned and wanted to complain to the angel before he realized something. “Wait… do I know you?” asked Crowley. He wasn’t in hell in a long time to look at every demon out there, not that demons spawn out of nowhere anyway. They were all fallen angels and noone fallen recently if Crowley remembered correctly.

“Well I certainly don’t know you two, and I didn’t do anything.” said the demon still some panic in his voice. “A-and I’m not a demon!” he then said quickly hoping it will help his situation. “Tell that to someone else!” said angrily Crowley but he was interrupted again. This time by his angel. “What if he is telling the truth?” asked Aziraphale. Crowley signed since he seem to be right, again as always, so the demon let the young man go. Who quickly stood up and took a deep breath. Looking from the angel to the demon he didn’t dare to move.

Aziraphale watched the man and felt now really bad. He didn’t really seem as a treat in the first place. “What if we invite you to some cup of tea? What do you say?” the angel asked and smiled warmly.

“We?” asked Crowley offended. Aziraphale looked at him, “Well you seem to attack him for no reason. You need to apologize to him one way or another.” Crowley pouted but nodded. "So, what do you say?" asked the angel again.

The young man put nervously his hand in his dark hair. "O-okay." he felt like declining the offer will be a bad idea.


End file.
